1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a portable electric mister/sprayer, e.g., for periodically creating a controlled mist and/or spray of water (collectively referred to herein as spraying), as well as the use of the same in terrariums, bird cages, aviaries, indoor gardens and similar applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people enjoy having plants and/or small animals in their homes and/or places of business. As a result, it is fairly common for people to maintain terrariums, bird cages, aviaries, gardens and individual plants. However, providing the best care for such plants and animals often presents particular challenges. In this regard, the present inventor has discovered that it often is very beneficial to periodically spray or mist certain types of small animals (e.g., reptiles and birds that are adapted to life in very humid climates) and plants.
Conventionally, certain special-purpose electrically controlled sprayers have been available. For instance, many supermarkets use electrically controlled sprayers to periodically spray water on their produce in an attempt to keep the produce fresh as long as possible. Such sprayers typically are connected to the pressurized municipal water supply. Similar electrically controlled sprayers are used for irrigation purposes and for watering outdoor residential lawns and gardens. However, such conventional sprayers are ill-suited to this purpose because they require a connection to the municipal water supply.
Although smaller sprayers previously have been proposed, such conventional sprayers have not been configured for, used for, or even contemplated to be used for the purpose of periodically spraying live plants and/or animals. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,860,555, 5,303,563 and 5,417,080 to Bishop et al., which discuss the use of a small electrical sprayer that is configured for use in a refrigerator-based vegetable crisper for helping to maintain the moisture content (and thereby the freshness and crispness) of picked, stored vegetables.